gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
100 Latinos Dijeron
100 Latinos Dijeron is the Spanish-language U.S. remake of Family Feud which in turn is a revival of Que Dice la Gente. Gameplay At the beginning of each round, two members of each family come up to the main podium and play a mini-round for control of the question called "Face-Off". The host announced how many answers are on the board (which are always in order based on popularity), and then read a survey question and the first player to buzz-in gets to answer. The player to give the number one answer or have his/her answer be higher than the other player's answer won control. In case of a tie (both answers with the same number of people who gave it) the player who answered first won control. If neither player gave an answer on the board, the players at the main podiums get a chance to answer for control. The family that won the face-off earns control of the question. The controlling family's job is to reveal the remaining answers hidden on the board with each correct answer adding points to the bank above the board. The answer's value is determined by how many people who gave it. Each player on the controlling team in turn gave an answer and if the answer he/she gave is correct, it is flipped over and revealed. Revealing all the answers on the board won the round. Giving a wrong answer at any time earned a strike; getting three strikes caused the team to lose control of the question, giving the opposing family a chance to steal by giving one correct answer. A successful steal won the round, but an unsuccessful steal gave the round to the first family. The winners of the round took all the points in the bank. The first three questions are "A Jugar", or single value, the fourth is "Doble", or double value, while the fifth and following questions are worth triple value. The first family to reach 300 points won the game. If neither team reached 300 after the triple question, another question is played, but only the top answer won the game. Dinero Rapido The winning family chooses two family members to play. One family member leaves the stage and is placed in an isolation booth, while the other is given 20 seconds to answer five survey questions. If he or she can't think up an answer to any particular question, he or she may pass and come back to the question at the end, time permitting. The number of people giving each answer is then revealed answer by answer after the player is finished answering or time has expired. The player earns one point for each person that gave the same answer; at least two people must have given that answer for it to appear on the board. Once all the points for the first player are tallied, the second family member comes back on stage and is given 25 seconds to answer the same five questions. The host will ask for another response should an answer be duplicated. If one or both family members accumulate a total of 200 points or more, the family wins a jackpot that starts at $10,000 plus $1,000 per show, to a maximum of $25,000. If the team scores less than 200, they win $500. This is an hourlong show, two families face each other for the right to face the champions. Set Pics image_1_1378506646.jpg image_1378506636.jpg image_2_1378506655.jpg image_3_1378506664.jpg image_4_1378506671.jpg image_5_1378506678.jpg Inventor Based on Family Feud by Mark Goodson & Bill Todman Trivia *The title translates as 100 Latinos Said. *This is the second Spanish-language version of Family Feud airing in the U.S.; the first was ¿Que Dice la Gente? airing on TeleFutura from 2006 until 2008. *This is Marco Antonio Regil's third time hosting a Spanish-language version of Family Feud; his two others were Que Dice la Gente and 100 Mexicanos Dijeron. Related Show Que Dice la Gente - the original short-lived Spanish-language version of Family Feud that aired on TeleFutura from 2006 until 2008. Links Official Website Video site Category:Family Game Category:Surveys Category:Spinoffs Category:Shows currently in production Category:2013 premieres